Jack Skellington
'Jack Skellington '''is the protagonist of ''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. ''He appears in Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland's Haunted Mansions during the seasonal Haunted Mansion Holiday. History Jack Skellington was the Pumpkin King and a popular figure in Halloween Town. However, he had grown tired of the holiday and wanted something new. When he discovered Christmas Town, he wanted to have it for himself. So, he took over the whole holiday, kidnapping Santa Claus and taking his place. But his vision of Christmas turned out to be a nightmare, and the people rejected it en masse. By the end of the film, he learned to appreciate what he had and to respect other holidays. Haunted Mansion Appearances Haunted Mansion Holiday ''"Jack Skellington came here from Halloween Town. '' ''You'll notice his handiwork scattered around. '' ''This year, he's decided to play Sandy Claws But, when Halloween creates Christmas, you might see a few flaws..." - Ghost Host, Haunted Mansion Holiday Jack is a main character in the holiday overlay of the Haunted Mansion, Haunted Mansion Holiday. Having heard about the mansion and all of its ghoulish delight, he took it upon himself to bring the Christmas spirit to the happy haunts. He invited all of his friends from Halloween Town to deck their halls and spread his own brand of holiday cheer. Disneyland Jack physically appears twice in the attraction although his likeness is displayed on the decorations around the house. Jack's first appearance is the Stretching Room where he shatters the window replacing the ceiling and calls down at guest's from the Cupola while dressed in his Sandy Claws outfit, achieved via CGI animated projection on the scrim in the stretching room. Jack's second and last physical appearance happens right before the Graveyard sequence. He is next to the entrance gate, where the caretaker is for the rest of the year. He stands next to Zero and marvels at his vision of Christmas and the joy its bringing. Jack can be seen throughout the attraction in paintings and pictures. He appears in one of the changing portraits, based on illustrations from the film: changing from the Pumpkin King to "Sandy Claws". He is also on the star tarot card, representing one of Madame Leota's gifts from her ghoul love. A portrait of Jack and Zero sits in the attic, where Constance Hatchaway is for the rest of the year. Tokyo Disneyland Jack makes the same appearances in Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare - Tokyo Disneyland's version of Haunted Mansion Holiday - as he does in Haunted Mansion Holiday, with some extra ones. A portrait of Jack as Sandy Claws sits in the foyer, where the Aging Man is for the rest of the year. Jack stands on the balcony of the first scene once guests board their doom buggy, alongside Sally and the Scary Teddy. This is before the new portrait gallery of characters from the film - where the Sinister 11 are for the rest of the year. Jack's shadow can be seen in the ballroom. He and Sally are standing behind a curtain on the balcony - underneath the duelists. They are exchanging presents and standing underneath mistletoe. Hidden Jacks Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom celebrates Halloween every year with Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween party. Because most park goers want to ride the Haunted Mansion as a Halloween ride during October rather than a Christmas themed one, the Haunted Mansion in Florida never received Haunted Mansion Holiday. The decorations and animatronics made for it went to Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare, instead. However, Imagineers decided to integrate 13 alleged hidden references to the Nightmare Before Christmas into the mansion, most of which are hidden Jack Skellington depictions. While not all 13 of the references have been discovered, the known ones pertaining to Jack include: * The Master Gracey Portrait: Where Jack's face can be faintly seen on the Master of the House's forehead. * The Library Books: Where in the Mansion's library, one book has a picture of Jack on the cover, while another is labelled "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and has a drawing of Jack's face on the spine. * The Attic Book: Where another book with a drawing of Jack (here in a different pose) can be seen in Constance Hatchaway's collection. * The Snowglobe and Jack Doll: Where opposite to the Bride at the end of the attic scene, behind the hatbox stack and coatrack of her husbands' hats, Constance is shown to have a Jack Skellington snow globe, and Jack Skellington doll in her possession. Other Halloween Screams Jack was the host of Halloween Screams, Disneyland's version of ''Happy HalloWishes''. He began the show by inviting the happy haunts to socialize, before "Grim Grinning Ghosts" and "This is Halloween" played. Phantom Manor While Phantom Manor does not have any variation of Haunted Mansion Holiday, Jack has made meet and greet appearances outside of the attraction during the Halloween and Christmas season. In recent years, he's appeared in a gazebo just outside of the main entrance, where Mickey Mouse is for the rest of the year. During the Christmas season, he's dressed in his Sandy Claws outfit. Trivia * Despite Jack being an undead skeleton it is commonly believed that Jack was never living and never died as he appears to simply be a creature living in the alternate realm of Halloweenland. * Some theorize that Jack is an adaption of the folkloric character of Stingy Jack who is the myth behind the Jack o' Lantern. * Jack's singing voice and the film's composer, Danny Elfman, also composed the score behind Mystic Manor. He is referenced in portrait form through the S.E.A. member Maestro d'Elfman. He voices the trio of singing helmets, as well. ** Elfman is a fan of the Haunted Mansion, and grew up with the Disneyland version of the attraction. * The scarecrow located outside the Haunted Mansion during Haunted Mansion Holiday was Jack's Halloween costume from the beginning of his movie. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Pre-Existing Characters Category:Portraits